shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Engineer Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Engineer Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. Bishop- Human Male Profile: Recon is a engineer and is a support specialists. He can set up ambushes, provide fire support, and destroy enemy tech. HIs value is not lost on an ally when a battlefield is cleared of turrets. Recon uses his Combat Drone ability to draw fire away from his team mates (even if only for a brief period) and causing a little stress in the enemies' ranks. If there is nothing to target or it's the end of a wave, Recon uses it to move toward enemies to recover before the enemies arrive. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +141% Ammo Type: Cryo Rounds . Taylor Sanders- Human Female Profile: Both of Taylor's parents were in the Alliance military. Her childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in her parent's footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen. Early in Taylor's military career she found herself facing an overwhelming enemy force. She risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Her bravery and heroism have earned you medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet. The War Hero almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers on Elysium. Though Taylor is young and has just enrolled into the N7 Program, she is ready to go to war against the Reapers. Notes: This MP character is based on this charcter. and also implied she's related to Kahlee Sanders. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% - Gem vas Saphire- Quarian Female Profile: Gem Vas Saphire is the daughter of one of the members of the admiralty board. She has spent her life at perpetual salvage and ship repair; the survival of her people depends on her technical expertise. Her skills include the ability to sabotage her adversaries weaponry or hack sythetics. Gem is engineer and is a elite support specialists with a talent for setting up ambushes and providing cover fire through the use of turrets. Her technical wizardry makes her a crucial contributor on the battlefield. Notes: Check outplayer notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Zoda Arcadess- Salarian Profile: Zoda Arcadess has a high-speed metabolism that allows him to function on just one hour of sleep a day. He can also process information much faster than other sentient races. His main strength is his ability to draw enemy fire, particularly once they bring their decoy ability into play. His decoy abiltiy is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage, often allowing his squad to take care of business. Notes: His color deco is loosely based on Mordin Solus. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +197% . Soundwave- Geth Profile: Soundwave is the spy master among his people the Geth. Laserbeak the Turret Soundwave can deploy can learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, on the war against the Reapers, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. Aside from healing his allies Soundwave's Turrent has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere in the galaxy. Notes: This MP character is loosely based on Transformers Generation One Decepticon Soundwave. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +129% . Kal'Reegar- Quarian Male Profile: Kal'Reegar was stationed on Palaven in where his whole crew died repairing and protecting a critical communications tower used for relaying critical mission information back to the Hierarchy. Reegar was the only one to survive. Shepard recruited him to help assist in the war effort. Notes: This MP character at the moment is based on this character. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +106% . Din Korlack- Volus Profile: The volus homeworld, Irune, has a high-pressure atmosphere that supports an ammonia-based biochemistry. To survive on other planets, the volus must wear pressure suits and breathers or, when facing combat, specially sealed armor equiped with cutting-edge gadgetry. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +180% . ???- Vorcha Hunter Profile: ??? Notes: ??? Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +???% .